Devos Raines
Devos Raines was a conman before he came into contact with Azathoth. He is Christian Raines's father. Story Against the Stars Devos was attracted to the Akumut Asylum, drawn there by the promise of riches. Disguising himself as a doctor, he managed to fool everyone - except another investigator, Matt Stone. However, what he found there was not a treasure. Instead, it was a massive scheme to summon Cthulhu, an abomination from within the stars. Devos was forced through chance and bad luck to confront stellar abominations such as an Avatar of Azathoth, temporarily stunning him long enough to help Matt and himself disrupt the ritual. The pair then barely escaped Azathoth's twsted dimension of R'lyeh, Devos's sanity apparently intact. In His Eyes However, Devos was still deeply shocked by what he saw in Azathoth's eyes : another dimension, a world where he was merely a character, someone's puppet. Feeling unsettled by this vision to the point of madness, Devos was greeted by Sarah Duncan who brought him to the Cheshire Isle. There, he met Shella Duncan and despite initial hostility the two fell in love with each other. Due to his enhanced perception of reality, through reading elements of the Exteria Multiverse Wikia, Devos managed to warn Sarah of impending catastrophes, protecting the Cheshire Isle from future threats through tactical actions. Among said observations, he chose to watch over Duchesse, interested in her peculiar fate. Appearance Devos is a red-haired man with light green eyes and a charming smile. He often wears a black trenchcoat although he is a master of disguise. Personality Devos was at first a simple conman - seeking to become richer and finding wealth to be one of life's acceptable purpose. Despite his apparent amoral attitude and lack of care about virtue and law, he was quick to help others, to the point of risking his own life and sanity in order to save the world from Cthulhu's assault. The Curse of Glimpsing the Veil however deeply changed Devos's mindset, making him forget about money - for what is money worth in a world that only cares about the depth of your mind and soul ? Adopting a nihilistic and devil-may-care attitude, reckless and hedonistic, he still sought to help others, comforting a burned and tortured Shella Duncan and protecting the Cheshire from outside assaults. Powers * Meta Awareness: Devos is conscious of his own nature as a character in a story and is able to read the patterns inside this Wikia, allowing him to anticipate and understand some events as well as guess others' intentions. Storylines * Call of Cthulhu : Dread Dreaming City features Devos as a main protagonist. Trivia * Devos's corrupted mindset is perhaps what led to the dysfunctional Raines family as it is now. * His name comes from dutch "De Vos" (the Fox) hinting at the family's repeated fox-like motif (up to and including Foxx Raines) * He may be tied to Firefox (due to the name and ability to exist outside of standard narration) but such a thing is unconfirmed. * But it's okay, you know. Just don't forget our existence entirely, and tell everyone how much of a badass I was when I fought the embodiment of chaos itself. Mmkay ? Oh, and my girlfriend's awesome. Don't forget her, either. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Dark Tapestry Category:Meta